


Leave me lonely

by mystic_blue17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, written before the majority of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_blue17/pseuds/mystic_blue17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DRABBLE] Her mother warned her about boys like him. (Repost off FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me lonely

"My mother warned me about boys like you." Clarke's words break the silence between the two of them. They stood across each other, filling their water canteens and washing their hands. They had been enjoying a few moments of peace in the middle of the day.

Bellamy quirks an eyebrow at her. "And what did the Abby Griffin have to say about people like me?" He questions with a mix of derision and curiosity.

She looks at him solemnly and says in that stark way that only Clarke can. "They leave you lonely."

Bellamy sucks in a breath. Clarke looks at him. He can see every emotion in her eyes. The fear right at the surface of it all. But beneath that was a ... something. Something not quite defined but still vitally important. Bellamy is painfully aware that whatever she is feeling is reflected in his eyes tenfold.

He sets down his canteen carefully, lifts a still damp hand to her face but stops just short of touching her. Her eyes flutter like she wants to close her eyes but she also wants, needs to look at him in this moment.

"Clarke," he whispers "I will never leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys remember Motherly Advice? It is closer to what I planned originally. Still not really on point. Who knows? My muse does what she wants. Might be my shortest drabble ever. I could have added to it but I kinda liked it like this. You may want to know that Abby was thinking about Jake when she was talking to Clarke. There is a comparison to be made there I think. I just went with the muse on this one. Short and not so sweet. My muse is angsty I guess.


End file.
